


Berry-licious

by Violet_Rose



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strawberries, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3020270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete crack.  I have zero intention of making this any longer.  Enjoy!</p>
<p>Based upon the 500 word fic prompt from Snazzelle:   "Let daddy put his fingers inside of you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berry-licious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snazzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/gifts).



Sean fucking loved this idea. It was brilliant if he did say so himself. And he did. Carrying the tray of strawberries and whipped cream back to the bedroom where he had left his Reedenstein, he felt smug. Rounding the corner, he took a minute to take in the sight of Norman handcuffed to the headboard and blindfolded. He would swear later that Norm heard his Cheshire cat grin as he called out, “Fucking hell, Sean either get on with this or let me go. My shoulders are starting to hurt.”

Gawking filed away for a later activity, Sean approached the bed, dragging his fingertips down one of Norman’s legs. “Oh I’ll get on with it.” He pulled a strawberry out, dragging it up Norman’s body as he kneeled on the bed. As the berry edged closer to his mouth, Sean opened the tub of whipped cream, dipping it in before pressing it to Norman’s lips. With a soft groan, the berry disappeared between thin lips, red juices mixed with white running down his chin. Sean made sure that none of the juices made it down to the jutting collarbones, licking it up to its source, kissing his lover deeply, taking the berry on his tongue. “How’s that for getting on with it?”

Norman shifted on the bed, trying to get more comfortable. “Better, but my shoulders still hurt.” 

Sean rolled his eyes. “I’ll have you so blissed out from such an amazing orgasm you’ll forget that you even have shoulders.”

Rolling the next berry down his lover’s body, Sean made sure to follow its path with his lips. Dipping the berry in the whipped cream, he settled himself between Norman’s legs, dragging the cream down the underside of the heavy cock, licking it off from root to tip. Deep moans filled the room as Sean’s tongue worked Norman’s cock, making sure to not miss a drip of whipped cream.

Dipping the berry back in the tub, Sean thought he’d blow Norman’s mind. Licking around his lover’s hole he pressed the head of the berry just inside the muscle, loving the view as it flexed around the redness, engulfed in white. He hummed to himself, dipping his finger back in the whipped cream, thinking that he’d like to see a different kind of white substance there, but all in due time. They had all night. Turning back to Norman’s pucker, he was surprised to see no strawberry. He looked down on the duvet, but it wasn’t there either.

“Sean, the fuck you just put in me?” Norman grunted.

Sean stared. Fuck. It went inside.

“Sean…,” Norman’s voice was taking on that warning tone. “Did you just shove a strawberry up my ass?”

“Um… shove is such a strong word… I placed it there yes…” Rubbing his finger over the hole he could feel the bulb of the berry just inside.

“Oh fucking hell, Sean! Get it out!” Norman started thrashing on the bed, ten kinds of uncomfortable suddenly.

“Hold still! You’ll get it in deeper!”

“Sean, I swear to God-”

Sean held Norman’s legs until he was still, panting the inside of his thigh. “Just let daddy put his fingers inside of you,” he chirped.

Sean pressed in two fingers, hearing Norman hiss his disapproval at the additional intrusion. Slowly, he worked the berry out, allowing it to drop down to the duvet. “Ok, it’s out.”

“Fucking hell. Thank _God_. Now unlock these and take off this damn blindfold.” Norman shook the handcuffs for emphasis.

“Aw come on! We were just getting started!” Sean pouted, but straddled Norman’s waist, taking the blindfold off and kissing him softly.

“I don’t trust giving you complete control anymore. You and your _stupid_ ideas,” he chided, throwing in his Murphy accent.

“Hey, my stupid ideas have led to some great sex!” Sean answered as Connor, unlatching the handcuffs.

“Yeah, but when I have fruit up my ass, I draw the line.”


End file.
